


Be around me

by missgriffin30



Category: The Maze Runner (Movies), The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types, The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Alternate POVs, Alternate Universe - Canon, Baby, M/M, Minho Ships Newt/Thomas (Maze Runner), Newt Lives (Maze Runner), Oblivious Newt, Oblivious Thomas (Maze Runner), Safe Haven, Songfic, idk how to tag, newtmas - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 13:15:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29701125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missgriffin30/pseuds/missgriffin30
Summary: Inspired by the song "Be around me", by Will Joseph Cook.“D-did you just call me baby”...“Maybe?”-or the one in which Newt accidentally calls Thomas baby in one of Tommy's bad days.
Relationships: Newt/Thomas (Maze Runner)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 74





	Be around me

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so I've had this idea for a while.  
> Just be careful because Thomas is somewhat depressed at first, but nothing too graphic.  
> Please have in mind that English is not my first language.  
> Also, it's written in third person, but every ***** it changes the character in which it's centered. Only Thomas and Newt's. And their thoughts are in italics.  
> Hope you like it! Please leave kudos and comment.

They had been in the Safe Haven for about two months. And things were mostly good. They had a lot of buildings up already and everyone was happy. As happy as they could be, anyways.

Thomas SHOULD be happy. And he mostly was. But there were days in which he just didn’t want to get out of bed. He just wanted to lie down and never wake up again. But the next day he was as always, happy and energetic.

Today was one of those days. Newt quickly realised when he was going to eat breakfast and didn’t see Thomas were he usually was. He looked around, just in case, but he didn’t find him. However, he did find Minho and they shared a quick look. Minho shaked his head sadly while Newt sighed and made his way to the breakfast line.

“Two, please Fry” Newt said as he arrived at Frypan. The cooker looked around and a look of understanding crossed his face.

“Make sure Thomas eats it all” he said, handing him two plates of food. Newt muttered a sure and headed to Thomas cabin.

_This boy’s gonna be the death of me._

“Rise and shine, Tommy!” he said while opening the door. The only response he got was a groan and a shuffle under the bed covers.

“What’d you say? Didn’t quite catch what you said.” he continued and proceeded to take the covers off of Thomas.

“Neeeeewt stoooooop. Just wanna sleep s’more” he mumbled.

“I’m sorry but no can do. Eat.” the older said, placing the plate next to the bed.

“Not hungry”

“Tommy, if you don’t bloody eat it by yourself, I’ll make you” at that, Thomas groaned some more, but started sitting up slowly.

“Bloody hell, you look like klunk” Newt said, trying to get a reaction out of him. Thomas just hummed.

Newt sat next to him on the bed and they started eating in silence. After they finished, Newt clapped his legs and got up.

“Alright, up you go mate” he said, positioning himself right in front of Thomas and extending his hands. Thomas groaned and laid down again.

“No, Tommy, come on. Make an effort. Get up.”

“Not feeling well” he said, sounding muffled as he was face down. Newt sighed.

“Okay wait a second” he said, heading out of the cabin.

************************

_Did he really just leave me?_

Thomas tried to hide his disappointment but, since he was alone again, he didn’t need to. In the end, everyone just left. Newt didn’t have to stay anyway. After all, they were just friends. He didn’t have to be with him every second of his day. Nevertheless, he wished he did.

He closed his eyes again, a single tear rolling down his cheek and he prepared to sleep through the day. But then, the door opened again and closed rapidly, leaving the room almost dark again.

“Move over” said that voice with a British accent.

“What?” Thomas asked, confused.

“I said move over” Newt said, softer this time. He did as he was told and felt, more than saw, how the bed dipped.

*********************

Newt had almost sprinted to Minho, who was with Vince. They had said that it was okay for him to take the day off. While he was turning around to return to the cabin, Minho had muttered a “Take care of Thomas”. Newt had nodded his head.

_I will. I always do._

When he had passed through the door, Thomas was still in bed. He tried to calm his heartbeats while laying down behind Thomas, but his heart didn’t listen to him. It never did.

He sensed Thomas tense and he panicked, wondering if he had overstepped the line. But then Thomas relaxed and snuggled closer to him. He panicked again, not knowing where to put his hand. He decided quickly and, before he could stop himself and change his mind, he wrapped it around Thomas’ body. Thomas hummed and he let himself relax.

After about an hour of just lying there, he could feel that Thomas still wasn’t asleep.

“Sleep Tommy.”

“Can’t” he sighed, frustrated. Newt smiled. He sounded so cute while whining.

He then started to tell Thomas anecdotes of The Glade. Funny stories, sad stories and just stories. He himself started feeling homesick. He had never thought he would miss The Glade so much.

After half an hour of telling stories, he felt Thomas’ breath even out. He then realised that his hand had moved from Thomas’ waist to his head and was slowly caressing it. He stilled for ten seconds before deciding to resume.

He later fell asleep in that position.

*********************

Thomas slowly woke up, feeling something warm pressing at his back. He stirred and something fell from his head. A hand. Newt’s hand. Then he remembered what had happened. He blushed, but then smiled, feeling incredibly grateful for what Newt had done.

He didn’t even know what time it was, but light still seeped from the cracks between the wood so he supposed he hadn’t slept that much. Despite that, he was already feeling much more energised than that morning. He tried to shift without waking Newt, but he was a light sleeper. The older boy groaned and slowly opened his eyes. Thomas felt him tense when he realised where he was and then relax.

“Time is it?”

“I don’t know. But there’s still daylight so we didn’t sleep that much” Newt hummed and stretched his hands, moving around a little bit. Then he let his right arm fall again and he closed his eyes as he put his left arm over them.

Thomas looked around, trying to find a way to get out of bed.

**************************************

Newt hated taking naps because when he woke up he felt more tired than he had already been before. Today was no exception, even though waking up next to Thomas was slightly better.

He was lying there, trying to fully wake up. He then felt Thomas shift next to him and felt him getting above him. He quickly opened his eyes and moved his arm out of his eyesight.

“Wha- What are you doing?”

“Trying to get out of bed” He then saw that Thomas was indeed trying to put his feet on the floor. He saw him move around the cabin (that only consisted of a room with a bed and a table with a chair) and grabbing a clean shirt (they really only had a pair of shirts). He looked away as Thomas put his shirt on, blushing. When he was sure Thomas had his shirt on, he got up and headed to the door.

****************************************

“Come on Tommy. I’m kinda hungry”

“Yeah, coming” Newt held the door open for him and then closed it behind them. They started walking toward the area where they usually ate in silence, until he heard Newt take a breath.

“‘You feeling better shank?” he asked. Thomas saw how he was trying to mix it with humour to make Thomas less uncomfortable. He smiled at that.

“Yeah. Thanks Newt” he said, honestly.

“No problem baby” he said casually.

Thomas stopped in his tracks, Newt realising what he had said a second later than him.

_D-did he just-_

“D-did you just call me baby” Thomas said, almost whispering the last word. He saw how Newt blushed. The older awkwardly scratched his nape, seemingly deciding what to say next.

“Maybe?” he whispered. Thomas’ heart skipped a beat. “Ummm… Is that okay?” he continued, blushing harder.

_HELL YEAH_

“Yes. Yeah, it’s cool” he answered, a little too quickly. “I-I kinda liked it”

_Oh god why did I just say that?_

Thomas blushed impossibly harder.

“Oh. Cool”

*******************************************

Newt tried to hide his blush and slowly turned around, walking again.

_Why the HELL did I just say that?_

He tried to shake it out of his head as they finally arrived. Minho, who was there, saw their faces and a smirk started taking form on his face.

“What happened to you two shanks? You didn’t do anything dirty, right?” he smirked.

Thomas, who had been taking a glass of water, choked and started coughing. Newt punched Minho’s arm, rolling his eyes.

“Shut up” he groaned.

*********************************************

Later that night, Newt and Thomas were the only ones awake, since they had slept earlier during the day. They were leaning against a log, very similar to theirs in the Glade. Newt groaned.

“Shouldn’t’ve taken that nap” Thomas just hummed, deep in his thoughts.

“What’re you thinking about?”

Thomas was silent for a few seconds.

“Just something Minho told me earlier today”

“Well, what did he tell you to make you so confused?”

Thomas considered telling Newt what Minho had told him.

***Flashback to earlier today***

“What the hell happened to both of you to have that face?” Minho said, catching up to him.

“Nothing” he replied

“Yeah sure, and I’m a crank” at that, Thomas shot an irritated look to Minho. “No, but seriously what happened?” he insisted, looking more serious.

After a few seconds, Thomas muttered something.

“You’ll have to speak louder shank”

“Newt called me baby” he whispered. Minho stopped, looked at Thomas for 2 seconds and started laughing.

“About time, you shanks. Everyone’s been waiting for you two to get together.” He exclaimed, still laughing.

“Bu-but we’re not together” Thomas sputtered.

“What do you mean you’re not together?” Minho said, confused.

“He called me that by mistake. And then we let it slide”

“You WHAT? But why? You’ve been rooting for each other ever since you came out of that shucking box. Maybe even before.”

“I-I don’t like Newt.” Thomas said, unconvincingly. Minho scoffed, giving Thomas a look that said _really?_

“Okay, maybe I have a little crush on him.” he muttered finally.

“Yeah, sure, _little_ ” Minho scoffed again.

“Anyway, he doesn’t like me back so it’s not like I can act on it” he said, a defeated tone in his voice.

“Come on, Thomas! You can’t seriously be that shucking oblivious! The bloke called you baby, for fucks sake” Minho said, not believing how dumb his friend was.

“I-I. No. No, he doesn’t like me. He would’ve said something after all this time”

“Like you said something?” Minho smirked.

Thomas just scoffed, walking away from Minho.

“THINK ON IT SHANK!” Minho shouted

***End of flashback***

“Just- just something he told me.” Newt waited, expectating. “He said someone liked me. Like, in a romantic way.” he said, sheepishly. He felt Newt tense at that.

“Did he say who?” he said, bitter obvious in his voice.

_Could he really like me? Is he jealous?_

“Um, yeah.” Newt waited for him to say who it was but, when it became obvious he wasn’t going to say it, he asked:

“Well, do you like them back?” he said, clearly annoyed. Thomas smiled.

“Yeah. Yeah, I like them. A lot.”

“Oh” Newt sounded really sad. Thomas was confused at that at first, but then he realised that Newt didn’t know he was talking about him.

He turned to Newt and saw that the older boy was staring at his hands, with tears forming in his eyes.

“Hey” Thomas tried getting Newt’s attention, but when he just hummed and didn’t look up, Thomas grabbed his chin and lifted his head.

He didn’t let himself think of what he was going to do, what might happen after, what he might lose. He gulped and looked at Newt’s lips, getting closer to his face, his hand still holding Newt’s chin.

Newt’s eyes flew completely open with surprise and his eyes flickered to Thomas’ lips before looking into his eyes, confused.

Thomas stopped millimeters away from Newt’s face. They could feel each other’s breath. Newt sucked in a breath and looked again at Thomas’ lips. And then Thomas tugged at Newt’s chin softly while leaning in and closing his eyes. They only touched their lips, a whisper of a kiss. Then Thomas pulled away, opening his eyes slowly. Newt had a look of disbelief in his face and Thomas started panicking.

_I shouldn’t have done that. Nonono. Now he’ll hate me. I’ve lost my best friend. Oh god, what have I do-_

His thoughts were cut off when he felt Newt’s right hand grabbing his nape a second before he crushed his lips to Thomas’. He was stunned for a second, but then he recovered from the surprise. And they were kissing. He was kissing Newt.

He had awaited this moment for as long as he could remember and it was finally happening. And then Newt passed his tongue along Thomas’ lower lip and the younger boy opened his mouth to him without hesitation. And then he could taste Newt. He tasted of sea and salt and woods and sand. He tasted of everything and nothing at all. And Thomas loved it. But then, as much as he didn’t want to, they had to pull away to breathe, resting their foreheads together.

They both smiled at each other dumbly.

“So Minho told you I liked you?” Newt said, smiling softly.

“What? Oh. Yeah, he did” Thomas answered, having forgotten what Minho had said.

“I don’t know if I should kill that bloody shank or hug him” he smirked. Thomas burst of laughter, Newt laughing too.

“Why didn’t you say anything?” Thomas asked

“Well, firstly, because I thought you only liked girls. And secondly, because I thought you didn’t like me back and I didn’t want to ruin our friendship. Why didn’t YOU say anything, Tommy?”

Thomas scratched the back of his neck awkwardly.

“Same reasons as you, I guess”

*******************************************

Newt hummed and then smiled, leaning in and pecking Thomas’ lips, just because he could. When he leaned back, Thomas was also smiling. He looked so adorable that he wanted to kiss him. Again. And since he could, he did it, this time deepening the kiss.

“Let’s go to bed, baby” Newt said, smirking at the nickname. Thomas smiled at it and pecked Newt on his cheek before getting up and lending a hand to him.

They weren’t alright. Thomas wasn’t alright. But they would be. One day.


End file.
